Klaine  5 Days
by BehindTheseBrightBlueEyes
Summary: There's 5 days until Kurt's birthday, and Blaine decides to get him a present for each day. Pretty much just Klaine Fluff.
1. Day One

Klaine – 5 Days.

A/N: Okay. Hi. Hello. Bonjour. How are you lovely people? Fine? Good? Okay. Jesus klaine balls I haven't posted here in a while. But recently, well okay... Last season, I got into Glee. I started watching thanks to my friend and I've been.. Inspired, shall we say, to write a short KurtyBlaniey fic. :3 ENJOY.

Kurt's POV.

On the first day of my birthday week, Blaine decided to get me a hat. Yes, a hat. But not just any hat. It was a pink, flowery hat. It fits with absolutely NOTHING in my closet, plus, it's not even designer. I still like it though, because Blaine brought it for me.

_Flashback._

"Kurt! I got you a present. Close your eyes!" Blaine said, his voice sounding like a little kids on Christmas when he opens the wrapping paper for his Xbox. I smiled and shut my eyes, secretly excited that I was getting a present. Hopefully, it was new pants or new shoes or-. I felt something being placed on my head. "Don't open your eyes yet" Blaine whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me to, I hope, in front of a mirror. "Okay. On three, open your eyes, One, Two... THREE!" Blaine shouted the last number, causing me to jump and open my eyes as I was supposed to. I stared in the mirror. Not believing what I was seeing. Placed on top of my head, sat a pink, flowery hat. Completely pink with yellow, purple and blue flowers. "Blaine, I-I don't know what to say. It's just so..." I trailed off, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He looked so happy, so excited, I couldn't ruin this for him.

"I know it's not designer but.. I saw it, and I thought of you!" Blaine exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed half heartedly and hugged him. "That's sweet baby, but you didn't have to go to all the trouble to buy it for me" I said glaring at him in the mirror, which of course, he didn't see. "It suits you Kurt" Blaine said, trying but failing to compliment me. "..Thanks" I said taking it off. "Why'd you take it off?" Blaine asked, scowling at me. "It doesn't match my outfit. I can't wear it" I told him, placing it on his head and walking off. Hopefully, he hasn't brought me anything else. Not that I don't enjoy gifts.

End Of Flashback.

I smiled at the thought, and looked over at Blaine. He was sleeping on the couch with his pink sunglasses on. _He's so perfect_I thought to myself. Wondering how I got so lucky. I stood up and walked to my closet, rifling through before I found said pink hat and I put it on, making sure my outfit matched first. I walked over to Blaine and shook him awake. "Blaine, look" I whispered smiling at him. He opened his eyes and started laughing. "You still have that?" He asked, between laughs. "Yep" I said, letting him pull me in for a kiss.

"Kurt, I think I love you more when you wear that hat. You look like Grandpa Kurt." Blaine said smirking. I immediately took the hat off and glared at him. "I'm not that old" I said, pouting. "Nope, your defiantly not old, but you sure are beautiful" He whispered, making me forget I was ever mad at him.

_Maybe true love __**does **__exist.  
>After all, I do have Blaine.<em>

A/N: Yes, this is short. I know.


	2. Day Two

Klaine. – 5 Days.

A/N: WOAH. I uploaded this story not that long ago, and so many people have read it. Thank you so much. Even if you didn't like it, thanks for at least looking at it. I forgot to mention, this is all in Kurt's POV. (:

I made it to the second day, without any more... _surprises._ Only a few more days to go now, until my actual birthday. This means shopping. Lots of shopping. Plus Blaine can carry my bags, which means I can walk faster and try on more clothes. This brings me to item number two... 

_Flashback._

_"Blaine, I'm going shopping, are you coming?" I shouted, not knowing where my boyfriend was. He ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "I have a present for you in the car" he said with a smile. "Aw, cute" I thought to myself. Hopefully, it was better than the last one._

_I walked to the car, hand in hand with Blaine, and as usual he opened my door for me and before I sat down, I noticed a gift bag. I frowned picked it up and sat down, waiting for Blaine to get in before I opened it. He quickly got in and looked at my excitedly. The past two days he's been acting pretty childish. I looked at him and then the bag, a little scared. I pulled the orange tissue paper out of the top and neatly folded it and gave it to Blaine to hold, and then I pulled out the present. THE present. It was a small, pink, flowery clutch purse. Now, I don't know why he brought me a clutch purse but he did. It was the same material as the hat and the same colour fabric except the flowers were different colours. It was okay, better than the hat, but it was still pretty ugly. But I couldn't tell him that. I smiled and leant over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Blaine" I said, with a half genuine smile. He smiled back and took the gift bag off me to put the tissue paper back in. I looked inside the purse and it was a decent size, not really what I'd carry, but it might just go okay with next season's collection. Flower print. "Are you gonna use it today?" Blaine asked me, looking a little bit too excited. I thought maybe he was excited... down there, witch was making him more excited, but he wasn't. He actually wants me to use it. "Um.. If it makes you happy, I will" I gave him a small smile and drove to the mall, trying to forget what I was about to carry around._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the thought and looked over at Blaine who was making himself some coffee. He'd been so excited on that day. His face was lit up and he looked so handsome. Well, he always does, but that's not the point. I love Blaine, and all the ridiculous gifts that he's already given me, and the one's yet to come.

A/N: Review? Tell me what you think. :D __


	3. Day Three

Klaine – 5 Days.

A/N: Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Thank you to **karina-xx **and** Mcpakemeg** for reviewing. Mcpakemeg asked how old Kurt and Blaine were, which something I forgot to mention was, they're not old, but they're in their early 30's. All the flashback's are from Kurt's 20th birthday, which was something I also forgot to mention, sorry.

By the third day, I'd got through half the day without another present. I was hoping that Blaine hadn't brought me another present, because as nice as it was to get them, these past two presents have been... well, _ugly._ Ugly presents aren't nice.

_Flashback  
>"Hey, Kurt, I'm going shopping again today, do you wanna come?" Blaine asked me, sitting on the counter top; I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. Blaine HATED going shopping so why was he asking me to go shopping with him now? Plus why was he going so willingly? Something was up, I knew it. "Hm. Sure." I said smirking, trying to hide that I knew he was up to something.<em>

_Blaine grabbed my hand as we walked into the mall, keeping a close eye on me. I pretended not to notice and I looked at all the people passing us, most of them hideously dressed. They're clothes didn't even match. I rolled my eyes and dragged Blaine into the closest shop, which happened to be __Burberry, one of our favourite stores. We had been in there for half an hour before Blaine grabbed my hand again, to get my attention. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, annoyed that he'd disturbed me. "I'll be back in a few minutes, wait here okay?" He said, letting go off my hand, waiting for my answer. I nodded, and went back to looking for new clothes. I love shopping, but you knew that._

_About ten or fifteen minutes later, Blaine reappeared, clutching a bag, he'd obviously brought something. "What's that?" I asked, trying to peer into the bag. He tapped the side of his nose and kissed me softly, "You'll find out in a while" He mumbled, grabbing my hand as we went to pay. After I'd paid, we walked around various stores before Blaine pulled me over to the bench. "Sit" He simply said, looking at me and then at the bench. I frowned but sat down, wondering why we couldn't just continue shopping. He sat next to me and held out the bag he'd been holding so tightly for me to take. I took it off him and looked inside, seeing a shoe box. I grinned and quickly pulled the box out of the bag. Maybe it was a pair of shoes from the new collection that just came out! I giggled a little and opened the box quickly, pulling out the tissue paper. I went to grab the shoes but stopped. I sat there and stared at them. They weren't from the new collection. They weren't from last season's either. What is with this boy and this whole pink theme? I rolled my eyes a little, hoping he didn't see. I gingerly pulled the shoes out and smiled a little, they weren't that bad. They were pale pink, with white laces, and the bottom was light beige. They were okay looking, not something I'd probably buy... and I'll have to wait for them to become fashionable, but they're good closet fillers for now I guess. Not that I have much room in my closet. "Thank you, Blaine. They're nice" I faced him, with a genuine smile on my face. "Your welcome, I know they aren't something you wouldn't usually wear or buy, but I thought you might like them" He told me, a big smile on his face. "Your right, but I'm sure they'll become fashionable soon" I said as I placed them back in their box. I put the box in the bag and stood up, grabbing Blaine's hand as we walked around some more stores, before returning home and cuddling on the couch as we watched a movie._

_End flashback._

I looked down at my feet and smiled, I was wearing the shoes that had made me have that little flashback. Blaine has always been able to make me happy and think of the old times. I know we don't get to spend as much time together now, because I was a successful fashion designer, but I still love him all the same, and he loves me all the same too.

I leant over and placed a small kiss on his temple as he drove to the park, our picnic in the back of the car. I'd never have life any other way.


	4. Day Four

Klaine – 5 Days.

By the fourth day, I was expecting a present. I knew it was going to be pink too. It was kind of obvious. As long as it doesn't have those flowers on again, everything will be okay. . . I hope.

_Flashback._

_I was standing in my closet, looking for something to wear, when I felt Blain's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hold your hands out" he said, grinning a little. Confused, I did as he said. His arms disappeared from around my waist and he placed something in my hands, and then something else. "Open!" He said. I opened my eyes and looked down at what he'd given me. It was a pair of skinny jeans . . . They were pink. I rolled my eyes when I saw the belt to go with them. It had that disgusting flower pattern on. I sighed and bit my lip, debating whether or not to put them on. I didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings so I slipped them on and did them up, leaving the belt in the closet, hoping he wouldn't notice I wasn't wearing it. I quickly pulled a shirt on that matched and walked out. Blaine smiled and stared at me. "You look great Kurt." He said, smiling at me softly. I felt my cheeks get red and I looked down. I felt his arms wrap around me and I looked at him. "Your amazing Kurt" He said softly, kissing me. I kissed him back and smiled. "I love you Blaine." I mumbled, looking at my new jeans. They weren't that bad I guess.. Better than all the other presents he'd given me the past week. One more day of this.. I hope._

_End Flashback._

I was wearing the present's he'd brought me. All of them. It reminded me of him when he wasn't around. It was weird, but it comforted me. Plus, wearing them together made them less ugly.


End file.
